


a new day a new enemy

by destinydude



Category: destiny. halo
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinydude/pseuds/destinydude





	a new day a new enemy

"John you there?" "Yes commander I agent through slippage on a convenent ship I believe one of there high priests are aboard" "Do u have any idea where u are?" "Negative it looks like earth but it looks old and it has a white globe in the middle""commander" crap I lost connection master chief thought to himself He also made a mental note what to do first I will have to get the main control and head down to earth.master chief snuck to the control room. He put the ship straight to the ground. He went to the hanger but "You there demon don't move I got you now." Shit an elite I've to get to a phantom. Chief. Turns around grabs the elites gun and hit the elite right in the face then chief took the needler and shot him right in the chest now he knew he had to hurry he had one minute before the ship crashed he got in a phantom and got out but one of the grunts shot his engine and he crashed into a city and got knocked out. Jman s point of view "Who is it." "I don't know" said the speaker " Well his armors old, is he alost guardian"I said "I don't believe so j-man, I need u to stay and get information from him when he wakes"the speaker said So I sat there for hours looking at his weapons they seemed to use plasma ammo not the normal arc void or sun burn but then I saw this particular sword when I turned it on it's blade poped out and I dropped it and it fell and went through the floor. "Stop messing with my things" I turned around graves my gun hardlight and aimed at him "Who are you" i said still aiming my gun "My name is master chief" "My name is jman and I'm told to talk to you and get information from the speaker so wh.. "Listen buddy I don't have time for this, a ship full of convenent that crashed and I need to kill the survivors do I make myself clear?"Masterchief growled "Yes, but..." "But what" "I'm coming with" "Fine" Ch3 chiefs point of view Why does this guy want to come along any way? And doesn't he know what a convenant is? "Hey pay attention these enemy's aren't what your convenant are there more high tech so be carefull" "So jman what's your specialty like tank assault?" "I'm a hunter I'm more of sniper/scout or rampage when I use blade dancer" "Blade dancer?" I said "Its a special that allows me to take a knife and just rampage unroll it runs out" Interesting I thought. We continued walking and jman said "no I won't use my no land beyond no matter what you say" "Huh" I said "Sorry I was talking to my ghost it is born from the traveller that big white ball"he said "Look out there they are get ready" Jman s point of view "Chief stick with me and here take this,it's a Monte carlo" i said "Contact!"chief yelled There were bullets flying everywhere. Some bullets took down my shield but I Stayed and kept shooting."aagghh" at first I was wondering who was yelling then I realised it was me yelling. One of the convenant had got me in the shoulder.when I looked over the same convenant had his sword chiefs neck ready to kill him. Chiefs point of view Shit I thought to my self I was sure going to die, then that damn hunter picked up a pistol and aimed but the elite saw and hid behind me! But the hunter still shot! It went through my shoulder and through the convenants head! I knew we couldn't win especially since we were both injure in the shooting arm.we retreated but not before we killed 135 of there troops.when we got back to the tower the hunter was healed and I needed stitches in that shouldered. When I saw him I gave him a piece of my mind for shooting me. But I later gave him a purple energy sword for saving my life. Jmans point of view We went back to the ship with 4 other guardians and blasted it with our rockets the covenant inside were killed and chief stayed to help. (Nows he trying to get my good guns from me)


End file.
